


Per Somnium

by sinfulsanchez



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Possession, Slight Horror at the beginning, UST, dreamscape, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsanchez/pseuds/sinfulsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dreamscape, Bill shows Ford what he's missing out on by not acting on his feelings for his great nephew.</p><p> </p><p>Commissioned by Nelja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Somnium

Ford fell asleep shortly after midnight, slumped uncomfortably in the chair down in the lab, stacks of research notes laid out on the table in front of him.

He found himself sitting on the couch in his bedroom. It was fairly dark around him, only faint streaks of moonlight fell through the patterned window. Unlike his usual nightmares, this dream seemed strangely peaceful. However, Ford could feel another presence close to him. He looked around and, as his eyes slowly adjusted, was able to make out a lean figure standing next to the couch.  
He recognized the small silhouette instantly.  
The boy stepped forward, coating himself in the pale light from head to toe.  
  
"Dipper? What are you doing here?" Ford asked confusedly.  
The brunet approached slowly and put his hands on Ford's knees, but stayed quiet.  
"Dipper?" Ford asked again, this time softer. He gently gripped the boy's wrists, trying to read the expression on his face.  
Suddenly, Dipper got on the tips of his toes and his head shot forward to place a kiss on the man's lips.  
With a surprised gasp Ford drew back quickly, his hands flying up to grab the boy's shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong, great uncle Ford?" The boy in front of him inquired. Although the moon light reflected brightly in his eyes, they seemed oddly empty. "I thought you loved me."  
Ford shook his head. "I- We-... No, Dipper, _this_ is wrong." He said, with a heavy twist in his gut.  
The boy lifted the other's hands from his shoulders and climbed onto Ford's lap. "Don't you love me, great uncle Ford?" He grabbed the man's sweater and leaned forward again. But Ford stopped him immediately. "No! Dipper, I-..., this- I'm too old for you, this could never work, please..." A nasty feeling spread out in Ford's gut. He loved the boy, he loved him so much, too much. But for god's sake, he couldn't allow himself to be together with him. With an audible gulp he tried to swallow down the guilt and disgust at himself for being attracted to his 12-year-old great nephew.  
He took the boy in his arms and hugged him firmly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." He leaned back and the boy on his lap gazed up at him, the void look on his expressionless face still hadn't changed. Then suddenly, Dipper started to fade, blending in with the darkness.  
"Dipper?" Ford tried to grab him, but he only touched air. "Dipper?"  
  
The boy was but a faint outline, then gone entirely in the next moment.  
Ford stood up, turning around in confusion, yelling his great nephew's name. But Dipper had disappeared from the room, which seemed darker now. The light falling through the window had turned red.  
Ford backed up to the wall opposite the couch, alarmed. A sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head and witnessed in shock how the dresser opened up a huge eye on its front. An even bigger one appeared on the window, gazing down at the man frozen in panic. Another eye on the door, the couch, the carpet, the calendar materialized, one after the other, the pupils all directed at Ford.  
A shiver ran down his back, paralyzed by fear he was unable to move under the fixed stare of dozens of eyes. Suddenly, they all blinked at the same time and Ford fell through the floor.  
He fell into a black void, screaming, the room with the eyes quickly getting smaller and smaller above him. The sudden loss of ground added to his nausea as gravity pulled him down. All air was knocked from his lungs when the sudden impact on a hard mattress ended his fall abruptly.  
He groaned as he sat up. The cover of the bed sheets he landed on felt satiny. It was a dark fabric, but had a burgundy shine to it. The red was only visible by the soft light focused on the bed, emitted from an invisible light source. The surroundings were completely dark.  
  
After Ford had a look around, a chilling, all-too-familiar laughter erupted. An eye, exactly like the ones in his room before, yet even bigger, appeared over the bed.  
"Hello, IQ." Bill's voice made him shiver, goosebumps covering his limbs.  
"I knew it was you." Ford grumbled angrily. "Get out of here, Bill, I warn you." He demanded, his voice louder now.  
  
The eye shrunk and a yellow, glowing triangle formed around it.  
"I couldn't help but witness your little struggle with your subconscious there. You're really sick, IQ." Bill laughed scornfully, ignoring the man's order.  
"Y-you know I'd never act on my attraction, dream or reality. I wouldn't do that to him!" Ford's eyes suddenly displayed the panic he began to feel.  
The triangle's scornful laughter turned into an amused snicker. "Oh, I know, Fordsy, that's why I'll have to do it for you."  
Before Ford was able to protest, he was shoved aside. His conscious was pushed back brutally, the demon taking over his body and his mind.  
He tried ejecting him with all his force, but it wouldn't work. Bill laughed out loud and even though it was his own voice, it sounded uncanny to him.  
"Welcome to the dreamscape, IQ. I think you forgot that this is where I reign. No keeping me out, no waking up. Until I say so, of course."  
He extended Ford's arms and wiggled all fingers. "Oh man I forgot already what it feels like to have this many digits." He stood up and stretched. "But let's get down to business."  
  
He snapped Ford's fingers and a confused Dipper appeared.  
"Oh?" The boy turned around. "Great uncle Ford!" He exclaimed as he saw the man sitting on the bed, not suspecting the demon in him.  
He quickly approached his relative. "Where are we? It's so dark and just a second ago I was in the gift shop and-"  
"Shhh." Bill shushed him in Ford's voice. "You're still dreaming, kid."  
He smirked broadly. He pulled him closer and kissed Dipper on the lips. The boy froze, but then returned it hesitantly, sighing softly.  
  
Bill could feel Ford revolting against his action. But the man had no power over his body anymore, helplessly having to feel whatever Bill decided to direct his vessel to do. He tried fighting the demon, objecting with all of the little strength he had left. But his soul was pinned to the very back of his body, overthrown by Bill's presence and left him no choice but to come to terms with the situation, admitting defeat. It was difficult fighting Bill in reality, but in the dreamscape it was near impossible and Ford knew it. His best shot was to wait until Bill wasn't paying attention and his body was weakened.  
The boy's small hands clutched at Ford's coat, his content sighs turning into needy moans. Bill drew back Ford's head and smiled at him, admiring Dipper's swollen lips.

"T- This is a really nice dream." Dipper admitted, his cheeks glowing red in embarrassment.  
Bill snickered. "Oh, it's gonna get a lot nicer, kid. Come here." He removed Ford's coat and sat in the middle of the bed, watching the boy climb up and crawl over, sitting down in front of him.  
  
Bill pushed Dipper on his back and his hands roamed over the small body in front of him. With Ford's right hand, he cupped the front of the boy's shorts, massaging him. Dipper stiffened quickly under his firm grip.  
Bill then started tugging on the fabric of his clothes. He removed the pants first, then the socks, his shirt and finally Dipper's boxers.  
The boy squirmed nervously under the gaze of whom he thought to be his great uncle. Worrying his lower lip, he raised his hands up to his crotch in a humble attempt to cover himself. But Bill pushed them away. "No, no, let me have a look at you." The demon said in Ford's deep voice.  
  
Scanning the naked body with Ford's eyes he knew that his host had no choice but to see what he saw. _"Doesn't his young body just look deliciously sinful? Soft skin, untainted flesh; just waiting to be ruined by you."_  
Ford's hands moved along Dipper's legs and gently pushed them open.  
  
"Tell me, what do you want me to do, Dipper?"  
"P- Please touch me." He answered shyly.  
Bill smirked. _"Look at him sprawled out like this, wanting to feel your hands on him. Who are you to deny him that, huh, IQ?"_  
  
He softly rubbed over the boy's tender thighs, teasing him. Then he lifted Ford's hand, spitting on the palm before placing it on Dipper's small member, causing the boy to gasp. Bill braced himself on Ford's hand and hovered over the boy. He started stroking him and leaned down to kiss him again.  
After they broke apart, Dipper was breathing visibly harder with his eyes half-way shut, and when Bill looked down between them he was leaking already. He moved his thumb and smeared the pre-cum over the head.  
_"Well, young humans sure are easily excitable."_ Bill thought, this time rather to himself. He moved his head down and licked over Dipper's right nipple with Ford's tongue. He sucked it into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth.  
"Aaah, Ford!" The boy whined in response.  
  
Bill withdrew his mouth and hand, kneeling up. He quickly unzipped his fly with Dipper observing him closely. Not bothering to undress completely, he pushed Ford's pants and underwear down his thighs to free his erection and give it a few strokes.  
_"Look at the kid with his eyes transfixed on your dick. Aren't you wondering what he's thinking? I bet he wants to touch it; bury it in that sweet little mouth of his. My, Fordsy, just imagine how good he'd look with his lips spread around you."_ Bill felt Ford's soul twitch in anger.  
_"Alright, enough talk - or, uh, thought."_  
He spat again in Ford's palm. When he leaned back down, he pinned both of the boy's slender wrists to the bed with his left hand.  
With the other one he reached for Dipper's hard-on, resuming his previous action. The boy winced at the contact, moaning as Bill squeezed him.  
  
"Tell me, kid", Bill asked, "have you ever touched yourself like this?"  
Dipper blushed an even darker red and nodded with his eyes averted. "A few times."  
Bill was unable to suppress the mischievous smile that spread over Ford's face. He bent down further and pressed a kiss on the boy's jaw close to his ear. "And tell me", he whispered, "have you ever thought about me when doing so?"  
Dipper exhaled shakily as he hesitantly nodded his head. "Yes...", was his quiet response. "... I have."  
  
Bill closed Ford's mouth down on the boy's soft skin on his neck, sucking on the flesh between his teeth.  
_"Mhm, just imagine it, Fordsy. Young Dipper here tugging clumsily on his cute little cock, fantasizing about feeling his great uncle's hands on his body..."_  
He felt Ford's soul tremble and laughed internally.  
Gradually, Dipper's soft noises turned louder, more desperate; moans changing into high-pitched whines.  
"Ford-..." he cried, and when Bill looked down, the boy came over his own stomach and Ford's hand. _"Oh, the mess on him, Fordsy, would you look at that."_  
  
Bill squeezed him until Dipper was all spent, then moved his hand to stroke Ford's erection; orgasming shortly after, he added to the warm puddle on the boy's tummy.  
It was the moment Ford had been waiting for. In the weak seconds in which Bill was experiencing the intense feeling of a human orgasm, he pushed him away and out of his body with a forceful shove.  
Surprised, Bill tried to grasp what just had happened, but found himself pleased with his achievement. Quietly, his physical form faded from the dreamscape, leaving him to observe only.  
  
Ford shuddered, the last waves of the orgasm rippling through his body. He sat back as soon as he'd regained control over his body.  
"Are you okay, Dipper?" He asked, breathing heavily still.  
The boy nodded and looked up at him with the familiar infatuation in his eyes.  
  
Bill was content, considering it a job well done and knew Ford had seen enough. He clapped his black, slender hands and both Pines woke up simultaneously.  
Dipper snapped out of his dream drenched in sweat with a wet, sticky feeling in his boxers, blushing deeply while reflecting on his dream.  
Ford woke up shaking, stumbling into the Mystery Shack's kitchen on the hunt for coffee (or honestly, anything containing caffeine) that wouldn't let him sleep for quite a while.


End file.
